


Пигмалион и Галатея

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Он, как настоящий мужчина, доказывает свое чувство поступками.
Relationships: Death Star (Star Wars)/Orson Krennic
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пигмалион и Галатея

**Author's Note:**

> В некотором смысле по заявке гостя с фб-2017 года;  
> Трек [Andru Donalds - Simple Obsession](https://soundcloud.com/diana-a-bocelli/sets/andru-donalds-simple)

Они постоянно ползали и щекотались. Что-то отвинчивали, прикручивали, трусили рысцой по коридорам так, что по телу мурашки бежали, колючие, как тычки истребителей и грузовых кораблей. Истребители еще ничего — ровненько заходили и почти не кусались, шустро заглушая движки. Но грузовых хотелось выкинуть вон. Что ни посадка — то сотрясение, а садились они стаями. По всей окружности.

Звезда бы их выпнула давно — подумаешь, строители, и без них материалов по складам хватает, но сдерживалась.

Нельзя обижать строителей. Их любит Он. Белоснежный, легкий и быстрый, с командным голосом и нежными руками — о, как он умел ласкать! Звезда трепетала вся, от обшивки до реактора, когда Он касался тех самых чувствительных местечек — обнаженных узлов энергоблоков. Конечно, он знал, что в них ее жизнь, — потому и проверял каждый вновь смонтированный узел сам. И снимал перчатки — всегда. Недалекие техники, напротив, натягивали защитные костюмы и лапали контакты шершавыми пальцами, а Он — он отдавал ей всю нежность, которую скрывал глубоко в душе для нее одной, Звезда понимала.

Только она его и понимала. Ведь только она умела гореть так же яростно и чисто, как ее создатель.

И знала его лучше всех. Лишь она видела в отражении мониторов, какая страсть полыхает в голубых глазах — ясных, прозрачных и беспощадных, как пламя ее реактора. Они созданы друг для друга: директор Кренник и его единственная, всепоглощающая любовь — его детище. Возлюбленная. Совершенное творение.

Да, Звезда осознавала, что совершенна: она умеет разрушать и созидать, ибо ее энергия способна зародить жизнь из молекул замороженной космической воды — где угодно. Умела желать — если щекотные люди с дроидами не замечали, это их проблемы. Главное, что замечал Он. Звезда требовала сменить материал теплопроводов, раз за разом устраивая аварии, и он подарил ей группу инженеров. Те разработали абсолютно новый композит. Захотела оранжерею, потому что в парках для сотрудников одни деревья, — и Он лично подобрал ярчайшие цветы.

Звезда верила, что Он любит ее. Просто не умеет сказать и, как настоящий мужчина, доказывает свое чувство поступками. О, как она мечтала однажды признаться, что чувство взаимно! Но увы... Даже во снах, сгенерированных энергетическими потоками, ей не удавалось создать видимый для человека образ.

Она умела выбирать.

Когда над Скарифом, ярким, как цветок, и голубым, как Его глаза, серый и грубый человек в перчатках велел стрелять, она скорректировала огонь. Звезда знала, что Он на Скарифе, и помнила, как Он обожал смотреть на нее в действии. Несуразные операторы ввели дурацкие координаты — совсем рядом с Ним. Звезда ощущала его энергетический контур хоть через полгалактики. Всегда знала, где Он и как себя чувствует.

Звезда купалась в потоках космической энергии — чуяла, что тут и там есть разумные, которые тоже их ощущают. Двигают предметы, балуются с оружием — щекочут кого-то, почему-то им это занятие нравится. Один уникальный разумный видел красоту, как она, — но был далеко и постоянно занят.

Она раскалила лазер во всей красе и ударила гордо, мощно, так, чтобы Он гордился, наблюдая. Океан на планете вскипел. Разумные на мостике закричали, забегали, и до колик захотелось почесаться — но она сдержалась. Он должен расслабиться и получать удовольствие, когда вернется, а не орать на ремонтников и снова изматывать себя в работе.

Звезда выстрелила и стала ждать. Сначала пришел страх — будто Он испугался. Этого не могло быть — Он не боялся ее, никогда. Даже когда ползал в защитном костюме по трубам над реакторной зоной. Другие боялись, а Он нет. Значит, его разозлили люди на мостике. Что ж, она запомнит.

А потом... Звезда ощутила это — безудержный, ослепительный восторг, мощный и жаркий, как ядро реактора. Он ликовал. Смеялся. Он любил ее, как никогда. И Звезда поняла, что умеет мечтать.

Она сделает все, чтобы оказаться вместе по-настоящему. Нужно лишь попросить помочь того, кто по-настоящему ценит красоту.

***

— Ситховщина какая-то, — проворчал ночной оператор зала управления. — Мощность в норме, задач нет, но внутренняя активность, будто мы планету спалить собираемся.

Оператор зевнул. Активность кайбер-кристаллов — не его дело, это к инженерам. Его задача, чтобы нормативы соблюдались. Все штатно. Просто кайберы взбесились, побуянят и успокоятся. Было уже, вот над Скарифом недавно. Не так сильно, правда.

Он сонно проверил звуковые оповещатели — включены, подпер щеку рукой и привычно задремал.

***

— Славно, славно, — протянул Палпатин, ведя кончиками пальцев по кромке панели управления. — Скажите, директор, вам никогда не казалось, что за вами наблюдают? Именно здесь. На борту станции.

— Наш отдел ИСБ прекрасно работает, мой Император, — отчеканил Кренник, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

Он уставился в пространство где-то в районе расшитого черным узором черного же плаща на плечах Императора. Каждый волосок на светлой макушке выражал верноподданническое рвение.

— Хм. Как насчет ощущений в пустых помещениях? В момент ремонтных работ, при отключенном наблюдении? — Палпатин склонил голову набок, изучая разноцветье огней на терминалах. — Подумайте хорошенько. Я хочу услышать правду.

Кренник сглотнул. Палпатин оторвался от созерцания и ласково улыбнулся.

— Вы же понимаете, что я узнаю, если вы солжете, директор.

— Мой Император! — выдохнул тот. — Я... Я подавал рапорт в лабораторию энергетики при Корусантском технологическом о влиянии энергии кайберов на формирование общего электромагнитного поля, чья плотность оказывает воздействие на разумных существ.

— Хм...

Палпатин не спеша отвернулся, любуясь плывущим внизу сине-голубым Скарифом.

— Знаете, за что я вас ценю, директор Кренник? — поинтересовался, изучая пейзаж на экранах. — За маневренность. Столько лет насиловать морально и финансово военные и экономические ведомства, но удержаться на грани, за которой обычно следует несчастный случай на производстве.

— Служу Империи, ваше величество, — выдавил Кренник и нервно покосился на безмятежный шар Скарифа.

— Да-да, — промурлыкал Палпатин. — Всего один несчастный случай за всю службу, и тот не состоялся. Я планирую отдать Таркина вам. Хотя могу отдать и Вейдеру. Что скажете?

Кренник вытянулся так, что даже тщательно прилизанный вихор надо лбом слегка вздыбился.

— Если позволите, мой Император, я бы попросил передать объект «Звезда смерти» под командование лорда Вейдера. Что касается гранд-моффа Таркина, не в моей компетенции решать его судьбу. Ваше величество.

Палпатин обернулся стремительно, так что пышные одежды с шелестом разостлались по полу. Кренник вскинул подбородок, прямо встретив его взгляд.

— Что ж, — после паузы сказал Палпатин, — я удовлетворю вашу просьбу в награду за проявленное мастерство и рвение на благо государства.

— Служу Империи, ваше величество! — рявкнул Кренник, упав на колено.

Палпатин пару секунд созерцал белоснежный плащ, веером обрамивший фигуру в темном интерьере.

— Встаньте, директор. Кстати, не пора ли перекусить?

***

— Откуда у нас свежие фрукты? — вполголоса спросил Таркин, зажав Кренника в углу гостиной, над сервировочным столиком.

Тот скосил глаза на Вейдера с Палпатином — они мирно беседовали в креслах — и прошипел:

— Оттуда, что сметы читать надо, прежде чем подписывать. У команды авитаминоз! Искусственные заменители не справляются из-за специфики обстановки на станции.

Таркин фыркнул. Они столкнулись руками, раскладывая десерт по порционным тарелочкам, и шарахнулись друг от друга. Кренник подавил вздох: он тоже ненавидел пункт этикета, предписывающий осуществлять сервировку трапезы для Императора исключительно силами разумных, а не дроидов. Где смысл? Великая Сила предпочитает, чтобы живых организмов в радиусе поражение бегало побольше?

— Яблоко только одно, — не разжимая губ, прошептал Таркин. — Если поделить, Император может разгневаться. Он же набуанец.

Кренник мысленно выругался. Он подозревал, что его величество вовсе не так помешан на красоте в походных условиях, но проверять не хотелось. Оставалось одно: маневрировать.

— Дай мне, — велел он.

— Десерт подан, — сообщил Таркин, изящно расставив блюда на столе в кругу кресел.

Император оторвался от беседы с Вейдером и жестом разрешил садиться. Таркин с явным облегчением погрузился в мягкое кресло. Кренник помедлил. Мысленно воззвал к Великой Силе и ловко поднял на пальцах румяное, крупное яблоко на блюде.

— Мой Император, позвольте предложить вам редчайший для станции десерт. Разумеется, вас таким не удивишь, но для нас это самая большая ценность. Свежее яблоко, ваше величество.

Вейдер сделал вдох и сбился на счет «два». Кренник взопрел под кителем. Вейдер вдохнул второй, нерасчетный, раз и, к счастью, на этот раз выдохнул. Дальше процесс продолжился без сбоев. Палпатин молчал. Кренник десять раз проклял свою самодеятельность, но тут Император протянул руку.

— Спасибо, директор. Я ценю вашу щедрость. Отведайте каф, я приказал заварить его по моему любимому набуанскому рецепту...

Кренник рухнул в кресло, не чуя под собой ног. Встретил темный от бешенства взгляд Таркина и подавил желание состроить ему рожу.

— Директор, у меня к вам предложение, — мягко позвал Палпатин, и Кренник чуть не отдернул руку от чашки. Совладал с собой и пригубил-таки каф.

— Я весь внимание, ваше величество.

— Директор, как вы знаете, некоторые кафедры Корусантского технологического находятся под патронажем лорда Вейдера. Он изучил ваш рапорт и нашел весьма перспективным.

Кренник метнул взгляд на упомянутого Вейдера. Тот высился на хрупком сиденье, как равнодушная глыба металла. И дышал.

— Очень рад, мой Император, лорд Вейдер, — осторожно отозвался Кренник.

— Собственно, университет готов заключить с вами контракт на экспериментальное исследование. Вы предоставите базу. Подробности обсудите с куратором проекта — лордом Вейдером. Очень рекомендую задействовать шифровальщиков, работающих с кодировкой на основе энергетических потоков. Как известно из ранних разработок, кайбер-кристаллы образуют при соединении колонии и в своем роде общаются друг с другом.

Кренник ощутил, как встают дыбом волосы на затылке.

— Разумеется, мой Император. Счастлив буду сотрудничать.

— Славно. А теперь я бы хотел осмотреть оранжерею на кольцевом ярусе. Говорите, цветущие растения особенно хорошо приживаются?

В оранжерее Таркин и Кренник отстали шагов на пять. Влажный теплый воздух щекотал ноздри: густой, терпко-медовый.

— Удивительно, насколько дамы любят цветы, не правда ли, лорд Вейдер? — донесся приглушенный голос Палпатина. — И сразу не важно, какая сторона Силы...

— Не думал, что повелитель одобрит ваше баловство, — буркнул Таркин. — Это же надо, круговая оранжерея по диаметру.

— Психологи очень настаивали, — отрезал Кренник.

Сейчас галерея пустовала; в пальмах и кустарниках незаметно шуршали безопасники и гвардейцы императора. Но обычно здесь фланировали все свободные от смены сотрудники.

— Все-таки при чем здесь Сила? — мрачно глядя под ноги, спросил Таркин. — И почему я не под арестом?

Кренник легкомысленно пожал плечами:

— Ну, вы же меня не убили. А Сила всегда с нами.

Он не станет рассказывать, как зарубил сметы психологов на корню, а потом чуть не свихнулся от красочных снов, где гулял по цветущим садам под руку с некой дамой. Даму он ощущал, но не видел — а сквозь лианы проглядывала чернота космоса на экранах. Разнообразные способы снять то самое напряжение в подходящих заведениях на планете не помогли. Наоборот, в снах его пару раз нежно придушили, до жути сладко. Проснулся он с влажным пятном в стратегическом месте, словно подросток.

Плюнул, перекроил смету и ударился в подбор растений.

Что ж, Император остался доволен. Вон, наклоняется к клумбам, любуется и вещает Вейдеру что-то о дамах, цветах и пожеланиях, которые транслирует энергия кайберов аж через всю Галактику.

Что?

— Директор Кренник, вам плохо? — жесткая рука Таркина схватила под локоть.

— Нет-нет, гранд-мофф, все отлично. Надышался пыльцы, знаете ли.

Палпатин возник рядом, будто все время тут стоял.

— Директор, дальше нас проводит уважаемый Таркин, а вы отдохните здесь, на этой славной скамейке. Идемте, господа.

Кренник растекся по указанному предмету мебели, чувствуя себя очень грубым, материальным и чужеродным в буйстве красок и электромагнитных волн.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — прошептал он. Стянул перчатку и погладил лепестки ближайшего цветка, потом поручни скамейки. — Пусть я веду себя как идиот, но я тебя люблю.

Его окутало чем-то теплым и нежным. В очередной раз. Кренник прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Можно и подремать, вдруг приснится кто....


End file.
